This Is The Year
by rinntheghostboy
Summary: Or the obligatory Teen Wolf AU where all characters attend a boarding school, Beacon Hills Prep, and told in the POV of Stiles Stilinski, a boy who wants nothing more than to bone his best friend's brother and make first line in lacrosse. Sterek, naturally. Scisaac, Scallison, Berica, Jackson/Danny.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a Teen Wolf AU where werewolves don't exist, and they all attend a boarding school called Beacon Hills Preparatory. Told in 1st person (Stiles), it will more than likely cover the entirety of Stiles' junior year.

Chapter One

A Word, If You Please

The movies have it all wrong. You see the large school, obviously; for some reason it usually looks like some medieval castle, nestled in the middle of the woods, complete with church bells and gargoyles. That's the first thing I have to set straight by telling this story; my school is not Notre Dame, okay? I promise. I wouldn't lie to you, reader. Here, I'm just a teenage boy on a mission. What is that mission, you might ask? Well, if at all possible, I would really like to win over the affections of my one true love this year. Also, outsmarting Lydia Martin would be a huge plus, but I don't see that happening. Maybe actually make first line in lacrosse? That could be do-able...

By the way, nice to meet you. I'm Stiles.

I am a teenager who actually enjoys going back to school after the summer holidays have taken their toll. While sitting around a house all summer, alone, is TOTALLY fun, I prefer to be back in my dorm room, with Scott's cologne and Isaac's snoring, playing video games and studying like the madman I am. My dad, my only remaining parent, is the sheriff of the small town I'm from, so he's never home much. I know he feels terrible about it, but he's been all about work since my mother died of cancer a couple years back.

Beacon Hills Preparatory School is many things. Expensive, yes (I'm here on scholarship). Large, indeed. The campus is lots of trees and chemically green grass, with a nice view of the mountains. Prestigious, unbelievably so. Most of the students are the children of incredibly rich people who simply don't want them around for whatever reason.

The school is actually one large building, where all our classes take place. The buildings scattered around the main building are mostly dormitories, the girls on the east side and the boys on the west. The library, complete with three computer labs and Starbucks, is it's own building, as are the Music Hall and the Dining Area. I have lived in Baker Hall for two whole years, now going on my third, floor two, room seventeen.

My roommates, two weirdos named Scott and Isaac, are also constants. When we all started here as wee baby freshmen, Isaac was quiet, Scott was whiny, and I was lonely. Oh, how the tides have turned.

"ISAAC!" I drop my bags in the doorway and rush over to tackle him back onto the mattress. The greatest part is that he actually lets me, trusting I won't hurt him, actually laughing at what has become tradition. "Dude, you have no idea how much I missed you this summer. My sleeping schedule was all whack without your snoring."

Isaac is like a puppy dog: constantly yearning for love, attention, and praise. He's tall, with this thick mop of curly hair and big eyes that, I shit you not, sparkle when he's excited. He's the kind of guy you would go to after a rough day or a breakup, because he's very cuddly and always keeps Ben & Jerry's in the freezer. I cannot tell you the number of times we slept in the same bed together last year. It's very hard to resist an Isaac-Cuddle when he's so willing to give.

I rest my head against his chest, feeling the vibrations from his deep, rumbly laugh. "I missed you too, Sti." Long fingers run through my hair, and I don't even try to hold back the groan that escapes my throat. "I see you've missed my hands too. Good to know, for future reference."

I nuzzle my nose against his smooth neck before sitting up. "Where's Scotty?" I ask. Isaac simply shrugs, and I stand to drag my duffel bag over to my bed in the corner. The initials SS are still carved into the post, and that brings an automatic smile to my face. I run my fingers over the dull wood, savoring it as I do every time I return.

This is home.

To: SCOTTY

Dude where are you?

From: SCOTTY

In the library. :D Meet me in the kitchen in 10?

To: SCOTTY

Alright.

"C'mon, Isaac," I call out. He's been in the bathroom for ages now, apparently shower, but I think he might be up to other things as well. "Scotty wants us down in the Kitchen in ten minutes." I'm all unpacked, my clothes neatly folded and tucked away in the dresser. My laptop is set up, and I'm checking my email. It's mostly junk, with the occasional one from Tumblr or Amazon.

The bathroom door opens and a huge rush of steam barrels out. Isaac has on a pair of boxers and nothing else. Hot damn, abs like that should be illegal. He grins at me, walking over to his own dresser and pulling out his customary jeans and a t-shirt (and his lucky scarf). As he's pulling them on, he babbles about the last month of vacation, in which he went to Europe with his family. I already know about this, of course, because Isaac made it his duty to send me a picture a day over the summer.

"Ready to go?" He asks sweetly, looking at me with puppy dog eyes and a small smile. I nod, and move my laptop to the desk before following him out the door.

Our hall is blooming with activity, at the moment. Everyone is still moving in and getting reacquainted. I can see Jackson Whittemore down the hall, helping his best friend Danny carry his bags. Jackson is... Well, we have a love-hate relationship. He's the captain of the lacrosse team, extremely hot, and actually intelligent. I thought he hated me until he beat up a senior last year who called me a faggot.

"Hey Jacks," I say, waving shortly and smiling as we pass. "Hey Danny."

They both smile and wave back, and we continue on our way. I hook my fingers into Isaac's back belt loop, so as to not lose him, and we stay that way until we get outside into the warm California sunshine. There aren't many students out here. Isaac hooks his arm through mine and drags me along towards the dining hall. It's a large building, with enough tables to house the entire school, and a buffet line with the best food I have ever had.

I walk into the kitchen first. Scott is sitting at the island, bowl of chocolate ice cream in front of him. The thing about Scott is that he is always eating. ALWAYS. He has a bottomless pit for a stomach, and our friendship is so progressed that I can judge his mood by what he's eating. Ice cream is "happy hello I missed you" food. He put out bowls for Isaac and I as well, with strawberry for him and chocolate for me.

"My boys!" Scott coos, pulling us both into his embrace. "I've been here three days already! It's so boring without you."

"Three days?" Isaac looks at him, questioning and inquisitive.

He nods viciously. "My mom had to come early to look over the new state health regulations. You know how she is." We both grumble in agreement. Mama McCall is the school nurse, and the coolest lady to ever exist.

I tuck my feet up into Scott's lap. "I'm just happy we don't start classes until Monday. I brought all the new games I bought over the summer, and the Xbox is all set up. Also, I brought major snackage."

"How's your dad?" Scott asks.

I shrug. "He's okay. Eating better. Didn't see him much, as usual, but he did make time for the Stilinski Camping Trip like he promised."

Isaac and Scott share a mutual look then. They both know how sad I get about my dad. Scott has lived with his single mother since he was seven, and Isaac was adopted by the Hale family when he was five. We've all experienced the pain accompanied by sheer loneliness. Scott pulls me in against his warm, sweet-smelling chest, and Isaac curls against my back. This is true friendship; knowing exactly what your best friend needs in a time of peril.

We don't need to talk. We eat our ice cream in comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other's company.

The door opens, and the hottest piece of man candy to ever grace these halls enters.

"Hey Derek," Isaac says to his older brother. He is still curled against me, alternating between nuzzles and eating bites of ice cream.

Derek is every gay boy's dream. Tall, dark, and broody, with biceps to spare and what seems like permanent stubble. He has been my prime fantasy since the day I met him freshman year. I have jerked off to the thought of his hands more often than you probably want to know.

He stalks over the fridge and pulls out the orange juice. "Isaac, why are cuddled up to Stilinski?"

"Oh, we're comforting him because his dad doesn't have time for him."

Fuck you, Scott. I sigh and take another bite of my ice cream. After pouring himself a glass, he walks over and gives me his usual hair ruffle.

"Thanks Der," I mutter, refusing to look up at him.

"No problem, kid. Is, Mom is sending you your phone charger on overnight shipping, so it should be here sometime tomorrow."

"GODDAMN I KNEW I FORGOT SOMETHING."

Derek chuckles and walks out the way he came in.

This is the year. I will ask him out. I WILL. I will make him forget that I am his little brother's best friend, and we can make out and do naughty things to our heart's content. I smile maniacally into my ice cream bowl.

A/N: Reviews appreciated. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi! Chapter two for you all. Review with criticism, please and thank you. Enjoy the chapter!

OOOOOO

Chapter Two

Morning Wood

OOOOOO

I dream about Derek a lot. I'm sure you aren't all that surprised. I mean, I am a teenage boy with a dick and everything. But the strange part is, not all the dreams are about sex. In fact, only about 30% of the dreams are about sex. Most of the time, they're just glimpses of what could be. Like, cheering Derek on at one of his swim meets. Or snuggling up against him on the ratty old couch in the Rec Room, watching The Avengers, with him complaining the entire time. And even ice-skating, which I am absolute shit at, with him holding me up and us getting hot chocolate with extra marshmallows afterwards. So maybe the way I feel about Derek isn't just sex. I like him. I have for a long time. But why would he ever look at me?

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP-

"SCOTT FUCKING MCCALL, SHUT OFF YOUR FUCKING ALARM BEFORE I CHOP YOUR FUCKING BALLS OFF." Isaac is not a morning person, as you can see. I'm stretched out across his chest, our legs intertwined, one of his hands twisted into my shirt. We stayed up late last night, playing Call of Duty and shooting the breeze before our first day of classes. Eventually I gave up, running out of steam. I guess this is where I ended up, which is not an unusual occurrence at all. The incessant noise finally stops. "THANK you."

Scott is muttering to himself as he stumbles over to the bathroom, grabbing his Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles towel off the rack and slamming the door loudly.

I squirm out of Isaac's grasp. "Well mornin', sunshine." He smiles sleepily at me, making grabby hands at my shirt and pulling me back to his chest. "Is, it's time to get up. No more snuggles for the puppy." He sighs heavily and watches me slide off the bed with half-lidded eyes.

"Nice to see your dick is still functioning," he says, motioning to the tent in my pants. "Dreaming about Little Derek again?"

"It could be that. Or all the dry-humping you were doing before that alarm went off. Yes, I noticed." I grin at him as a dark red blush spreads over his cheeks. "What were you dreaming about, naughty boy?"

We're always like this, Isaac and I. We both know that the flirtations mean nothing, because I am definitely not his type, and he is really not mine. Don't get me wrong, Isaac is very attractive, but he is also ISAAC, who I have consoled after panic attacks and watched barf up spaghetti and vodka. It puts a bit of a damper on the attractive part of him, but it is also those memories that made our friendship even stronger. I shimmy out of my pajama pants and rummage around for my navy blue uniform pants. Ah ha! There they are.

The Beacon Hills uniforms are pretty standard, I guess. You have your navy blue uniform pants, with the white dress shirt and the red and blue striped tie. We're only required to wear our stupid ass blazers for assemblies, and even then half the upperclassmen don't even bother. I, personally, like the uniform. It's simple enough to allow for creative expression, while we're still a unified group. The only difference is the girls have to wear skirts, unless you specifically ask to wear pants, in which case the Headmaster makes the decision.

Scott reappears as I'm pulling on my converse. "Hey Sti." He got dressed in the bathroom, and his hair is all done up and everything. He looks _snazzy. _Isaac presses a kiss to my temple before going into the bathroom himself. "You and Is sleep well?"

"You know, you could join our snuggles. Neither of us would mind. In fact, I think we would both enjoy it."

"It's just that I've never snuggled you both at once, Sti. You both have your very specific snuggling methods. And I'm just me." Scott says.

"AWH BABY YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE NERVOUS! JUST JOIN THE THREESOME!" I demand, tackling him to the floor. Of course, that's when the door opens and Derek walks in.

"Did you just insinuate that my brother is taking part in a threesome with you two?" He asks, the ghost of a smile on his face.

Scott glares at him. "There's a thing called knocking, Hale. You ever heard of it?"

They don't like each other. I'm not sure why, but it's been like this since we visited them for Christmas break last year, and now they're glaring evilly at each other. I stand up and brush off my pants. "What did you need, Der?"

"I need to talk to my brother. Is he in the shower?" I nod, and Derek walks over to the bathroom, yanking open the door.

I hear a distinct Isaac-esque squeal. "Derek! I was jacking off!" The door slams shut, and both Scott and I break out in giggles.

"C'mon, dude. Let's go to breakfast."

OOOOOO

Breakfast for me means hash browns. Mounds and mounds of the cook's amazing hash browns, with extra salt and a large cup of coffee. Scott is shoveling eggs down his throat. Isaac slides onto the bench beside me, red-faced and frowning.

"Were you seriously pulling one out when your brother walked in?" Scott questions.

Isaac nods slowly. "My hand was wrapped around my dick. Honestly, he is such an asshat. What do you see in him, Sti?"

How do I answer that? My eyes drift over to where Derek is sitting with his friends, talking gruffly about sports and other Derek subjects. He sees me staring and smiles.

"Sti... Earth to Sti... STI..."

"WHAT Isaac?"

"Quit staring at my brother and eat your food. Chem starts in a half hour."

AP Chemistry is not going to be a fun time. It never is when Professor Harris is involved. That man is, and always has been, the bane of my existence. He picks on me because I'm ADHD and on Adderall, so I have trouble paying attention. But that doesn't stop me from being first in my class. Well, I'm tied with Lydia, but still.

I sit with Isaac and Scott at our lab table in the corner, dropping my backpack to the floor and sipping at my coffee.

"Stiles!" Danny says. "Good morning." Jackson has his hand on the small of Danny's back, rubbing slowly. Danny and Jacks? Dude, what did I miss over the summer? He smiles that huge Danny smile at me. "Two months."

"Huh?"

"Jackson and I. Our two month anniversary is next week. I could see it in your eyes." Jackson blushes slightly and reaches to intertwine his fingers with Danny's. "He finally told me how he felt because of that pep talk you gve him over Skype in June. So thank you for that."

Wow. That's... "Awesome. Congratulations you two. You're adorable together." My stomach is all fluttery. I AM A MATCHMAKER. How awesome is that?

Lydia walks in, all pomp and circumstance, high heels clacking against the floor. An unfamiliar girl follows after, looking very uncomfortable. New student? Surprisingly, that doesn't happen often. Lydia takes her seat and motions for the girl to sit beside her.

Lydia is the perfect mixture of beauty and EVIL, pure pure evil. She's smart to boot, but she doesn't show that intelligence unless she actually needs something. I hate that. She's just playing up to the dumb girl cliche, and it makes her seem like a bitch. She's Jackson's ex, but they had a good breakup, at least.

Scott is staring at the new girl, practically drooling. "Who is she?"

"Allison Argent," Greenburg replies. "New girl. She's Lydia and Erica's new roommate. From Washingston state, world-class archer, and her favorite books are Harry Potter."

We all turn to look at him. How does he know this stuff? Oh yeah, because he's a weirdo.

"Scotty has a CRUSH!" I whisper shout in my best singsong voice.

"No I don't, jerk face!"

Jackson snorts. "Jerk face? Is that the best you can do, Scott?"

"Asshat is a much better insult." Isaac says. "Like Derek. Derek is the asshatiest of the asshats."

I pet his curly hair. "You can get off later, okay. After Harris teaches us, or at least tries."

Class starts, and the syllabi are passed out. Harris growls at me as I take mine. I'm not worried about this class. I'm good at Chemistry. I'm glancing over the week-by-week, explaining to Scott what everything means. While I am good at science, Scott is not. He's more of an English dude.

It's gonna be a good year. I'm sure of it.

OOOOOO

Later we're back in the room. Isaac is in the bathroom, doing his business. Scott and I are pretending that we can't hear him. I'm typing out an email to my Dad. He likes to know that I'm okay, and doing well; he worries about me if I go too long without making some form of contact.

A long groan emerges from the bathroom, and Scott buries his head in his pillow. "That's not FAIR!" He covers his ears.

Isaac walks out a few moments later, looking completely relaxed.

"Well you're looking significantly better." I comment.

"That was fantastic." He walks over and stretches out beside our other best friend on his bed. "Scott, I'm done now." Scott moves the pillow a bit, and smiles sheepishly. "Sti, get over here. We might as well try this threesome snuggling now."

I quickly shut my laptop and kick off my shoes. Scott scoots closer to Isaac so I can curl on his other side.

"This is... Surprisingly comfy," Scott says quietly against the pillows. "Stay here. I wanna take a nap."

"Do people think we're weird, because we do this all the time?" Isaac says, looking at me.

"Nah. We're all just really physical people."

Scott falls asleep within a few minutes. Isaac follows suit. I slip out of the bed and back over to my own, grabbing my phone and unlocking it. New message?

FROM: Derek

Is my brother alright, or traumatized for life?

TO: Derek

He's taking a nap with Scotty.

FROM: Derek

Are you three actually in a sexual relationship?

TO: Derek

Just because we're physically comfortable with each other doesn't mean we're having sex. I'm a blushing virgin, thank you very much.

FROM: Derek

I see. I never would have guessed.

TO: Derek

Asshat.

FROM: Derek

You hang out with Is too much.

TO: Derek

He is my best friend, or one of two. I'm comfortable with him.

FROM: Derek

I know, Stiles. And I'm happy that he has you two to take care of him.

This is weird. We don't normally have conversations like this. What does it mean? Ugh, if only I was a girl and had this hard-wired into my brain.

TO: Derek

As fun as this has been, I have chem hw to do. Ttyl?

FROM: Derek

I'm looking forward to it.

Holy hell. I set my phone on my dresser. I need a distraction. The chemistry homework isn't going to do itself.

OOOOOO


End file.
